Wild Thang
by XxShOrTiExX
Summary: The term has finished and Poppy has to say goodbye to Freddie, although she will be seeing him sooner than she thinks. So she heads back to LA with her girls in tow. The holidays are sure to be wild and the return to school even wilder!
1. Me And My Gals!

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Suddenly had the urge to write a Wild Child fanfic so here I am lols!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Read and review! =]**_

_**Summary – The term has finished and Poppy has to say goodbye to Freddie, although she will be seeing him sooner than she thinks. So she heads back to LA with her girls in tow. The holidays are sure to be wild and the return to school even wilder!**_

_**Mmmm I want my own Freddie, sadly I have lived in England my whole life and still haven't found one =[ hehe lolls anyways enjoy!**_

I sat on my bed in the familiar dorm room. Okay sure it was cramped, badly decorated and sometimes had a funny smell for no reason, but it had become my home and even for the 6 weeks I would be away I would miss it.

The only good thing is that the girls are coming to stay over mine for 3 of those weeks, maybe a little longer with a bit of persuasion on the parent front. It was hard at first and their parents even rang up Mrs Kingsley but apparently she said I was a reliable polite young girl. Well there's a first for everything! Anyway they eventually agreed and dad and Kate's mum seemed to hit it off big time! How cool would it be if they got together? If only I could get rid of dad's hideous girlfriend Rosemary. But don't worry for once I'm going to let nature take its course and sit back to see what happens. How's that for growing up!

Anyway now I have to do the worst part…Saying goodbye. I never have been good with goodbyes whether it being for forever or just a month or two. Maybe its just change I don't like but hey, there's no way I'm losing contact with Freddie during the summer holidays. That's one thing losing mum taught me, you only live once so make sure you use every moment to show people you care about them because you never know when you might lose them. I know it's daft but its true and since being at Abbey Mount I feel closer to mum than I ever have since she died.

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a gorgeous baby pink Dior outfit with matching heels and of course accessories. I may have changed but that don't mean I have to wear frilly grandma jumpers!

I smiled at the memory of that dreadful jumper I had to wear when we went shopping although I think I pulled it off quite well considering.

I quickly grabbed my handbag from my bed and took one last look at the now empty dorm room.

I'm not going to be gone forever I remind myself.

And with that I left smiling at the memories. The funny thing is I don't regret anything; I came up with a list in bed last night whilst the girls were asleep.

Using Freddie to get out of Abbey Mount – If I hadn't I wouldn't have gotten to know him and I probably would have been kicked out before I could discover how much I actually love it here. Duh!

The fire – I would never have found out what a biatch Harriet was! At least she is gone now.

Jumping in the sea with dads girlfriend's clothes – I would never have met the best friends in the world…and Freddie! But maybe I shouldn't pull that stunt again!

Being the real me – None of this would have happened if I didn't let myself become…well me. Not the vain self obsessed me but the true me.

Random I know but I wanted to prove that every cloud has a silver lining, as my mum used to always say.

I headed outside to where everyone was meeting their parents and saying goodbye and instead of joining them I headed to one of the gardens (this place has tons!) and saw Freddie sitting on the bench I had planned to meet him at. His blonde hair lolled about almost messy but still tidy and his eyes shone at me as he saw me. He still looked as good as ever and I found myself wanting to drool until I forced myself to play it cool.

It was still early days with us but I do like him a lot, more than anyone I have before and I am going to miss him a hell of a lot.

He gave his signature half smile as he saw me approach and I couldn't help but smile back as I felt a quiver down my spine.

"Hey." He said as I sat beside him.

"Hey," I replied. It was awkward as we still hadn't gotten to know each other as much as we would have liked to and neither of us was ready to say goodbye. Both of us stayed silent and he moved his hand so it was on top of mine and I felt tears starting to prick at the back of my eyes. I did try my hardest to keep them in but it didn't work and a tear slowly slid down my cheek.

"Come here," He said embracing me in a hug. "Don't cry trouble."

That was easy for him to say. I finally feel like my whole life is finally on track and now I have to let it all go.

"You haven't gotten rid of me that easy and we will be back in 6 weeks," He told me soothingly and gently rubbing my back.

I have to admit it did help a bit especially when he kissed the top of my head. I mean come on how sweet can a guy be! Especially one that isn't gay anyways.

"Just don't forget me," I said sitting up and drying my eyes with a tissue from my bag. Thank god for waterproof mascara!

"Now how could I forget you? Wild child," He said murmuring the last bit. He slowly tilted his head and I tilted mine the opposite way to meet him as he gently kissed my lips.

"I best go my dad and the others will be waiting," I told him sadly.

"Okay, see you soon," He said. I did notice he was not actually saying goodbye.

"See you soon too," I replied smiling and giving him one more kiss before getting up and heading to find the others.

When I got to the front of the school everyone seemed to mostly still be there saying goodbye to each other. I was practically pounced on by everyone giving me hugs and saying tearful goodbyes. Eventually it started to die down and I managed to get to the others.

"This is it girls, lets hope L.A. is prepared for us!" I said and all of us did our little dance. I couldn't help but laugh at how much of a bunch of dorks we must have looked but I didn't care.

Soon we headed to the car where my dad and the driver were waiting by a limousine. He pulled me straight into a big hug and I couldn't help but smile. We had never been very close before but now we definitely are.

There was a cough behind us and we turned to see the headmistress Mrs Kingsley.

"I would like to congratulate you Mr Moore. Your daughter is very bright and I know she has a bright future ahead of her," She told my dad smiling.

I smiled and hugged her. Even though I couldn't see her face I knew she was shocked and unsure of what to do, but she soon patted my back stiffly and I let go trying not to laugh.

"Thank you again Mrs Kingsley," Her dad said also smiling.

"Bye girls I hope you have a good break and don't cause too much trouble," she said smiling slightly.

"Bye Mrs Kingsley!" We chorused.

"Oh and thanks for everything Mrs Kingsley. I couldn't have done it without you," I told her and it was damn true.

She smiled at us before leaving and with that we all piled in the back of the limo, daddy included.

"This calls for a celebration!" Daddy said to us opening the built in cooler inside the limo.

He pulled out a bottle of champagne and then gave us all a glass before pouring us all some.

"To new beginnings," He said holding his glass in the air once it had all been poured.

"To new beginnings," We replied in unison. Well nearly in unison.

Whilst the girlies were chatting my dad pulled me to the side (yeh it's a big limo!) to talk to him.

"Poppy I just want to say how proud I am of you," He said looking her in the eyes. "And your mother would have been so proud of you, you seem more and more like her everyday now."

I smiled and felt the tears prick in the back of my eyes but this time I managed to keep them at bay.

"Thanks daddy. I love you."

"I love you to sweetheart. Now go have fun with your friends," He replied.

"Okay girls Malibu moment!" I said. "Who are we?!"

We all bundled together with champagne glasses held high as the camera flashed and then clicked to show it had taken the photo.

The rest of the journey to the airport was spent with laughter as we shared memories and just generally pissed about, I got some really good pictures of us too.

When we arrived at the airport the girls immediately headed for check in.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked them with a cheeky smile on my face.

"Duh, to check in!" Drippy said giving me a funny look.

"We don't have to do that!" I replied smiling and dragged dad and the guys through the airport.

After we got through security someone was waiting to take our bags as normal and then we headed towards one of the doors heading outside, on the door was V.I.P only.

The girls looked at each other and then followed me though the doors with big grins on their faces. Then standing in front of us was daddy's private plane.

"Wow!" They said in shock.

"Come on!" I said grabbing Kate's and Josie's hands who then grabbed both the others. We ran to the plane and up the stairs screaming in delight. I had never had friends like these before and I'm not planning on ever losing them.

Inside it has 8 seats with plenty of room. There is red velvet everywhere and people whose job it is to get you basically whatever you want. I have only been on the plane a few times but its still like the first time every time I go on it. I love it.

We all sat in our seats and settled down when eventually my dad got on the plane, he smiled at us and I knew he could tell how much happier I am now. Only having Freddie here could this get any better.

"I'm going to ride upfront so behave girls," He said smiling and he left us to it.

"Why is your dad going to the front?" Kiki asked.

"Oh he will probably fly it some of the way. He got his license last year," I told them.

They looked so happy, who knows what would have happened to me if they had still hated me. Well actually I would have been kicked out simple as. Thank god for friends!

As we took off Drippy grabbed the seat in fear, she obviously didn't like flying I thought but as soon as take off was complete she calmed down and actually seemed to be enjoying herself.

My phone bleeped in my handbag and I pulled it out. I smiled when I saw who it was.

_Hey Trouble_

_Just want to say I miss you already and I can't wait to see you again. These last few days have been amazing! Ring me when you land._

_F xx_

My heart was pounding with excitement and happiness that everything seemed to fade out for a moment and I knew I was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oooh it's lover boy!" Drippy shouted out to the others bringing me out of my day dream.

"Hey!" I said blushing. That's one problem with these guys now. They know me too well! One look and I swear they instantly know what I'm thinking.

"Freddie and poppy sitting in a tree…" Josie started and soon the others were belting it out.

I thought about sitting there ignoring them like an adult but hey I aint no adult!

Instead I grabbed one of the pillows supplied on the plane and started hitting them with it. Soon it was a full on all on all pillow fight to the death. I was soon laughing so hard my eyes were watering and I glanced at the mess we had made. There were feathers everywhere and they were still floating down from the sky. Then when I looked at the girls I laughed even harder to see feathers sticking out their hair and all over their cloths!

"Miss Moore?" A voice spoke. Shit I'm gunna be in trouble I thought.

"Yes," I said as silence filled the plane.

"I have eleven o'clock wagon wheels," The air hostess spoke setting down a tray before leaving us and well our mess behind.

"Omgawd I think I'm in love with you Poppy Moore," Drippy said to me with a look of astonishment on her face.

I had made sure that at 11 o'clock we were to be brought tons of wagon wheels and other sugary goodness. Yeh I have finished with the diet and picky eating. From now on I'm going to eat what I want when I want!

I decided to quickly text Freddie back whilst the others were preoccupied with the goodies that had been sent.

_Hey Freddie_

_I miss you too, I am having a great time with the girls but I wish you were here too. I have to turn my phone of now cus I'm not even supposed to have it on but I will ring you the moment I can get alone. Yeh these last few days have been perfect!_

_Trouble x_

I pressed send and then returned to the munchfest at hand. The rest of the journey was filled with us watching films, randomly belting out songs and just generally having a laugh. And even when dad stepped out of the front of the plane and saw the mess we had made he just chuckled and sat down to wait until the plane landed. I know weird aint it?

Soon I and the girls stepped onto the pavement and into the burning rays of the sun.

We looked up at the clear blue skies and knew that this was only the beginning of the adventures to come.

_**Next time – what mischief will the girls get into in Malibu? Will she see Freddie sooner than she thinks? How will meeting Rosemary again affect her? And what will happen with Ruby and Roddy? Tune in!**_

_**Well that's it for this chapter. I don't think it's too bad in length either =] 2414 words! Not including the author's notes.**_

_**So how do you think it did as a first chapter?**_

_**Also I know there are probably tons of mistakes but it's late and I haven't checked through it. I have millions of ideas for this and hopefully it will be like at least 30 chapters if I have time.**_

_**I'll warn you now I'm not the fastest at updating cus I have quite a few stories going but if you keep reviewing and nagging me they will be up sooner lolls!**_

_**Any of you fellow Brits out there? lols**_

_**Anyway I really hope you enjoyed it and I should have another chapter up next week.**_

_**Natz xx**_


	2. Grease Lightning!

_**Hey chapter 2 at the ready!**_

_**Recap (in case you can't remember the previous chapter) – Poppy had to say her goodbye to Freddie although she didn't want to. Then she and the girls hit the road to Malibu!**_

_**Anyways read and review!**_

After leaving the airport we caught a cab to go back home. When the girls gave me a funny look I explained to them that I wanted them to get the real LA experience and not the one hidden by the tinted limousine windows.

"Are you ready girls?!" I said as we were turning the corner to my house.

I watched as they stared out of the window excited and eager to see where they would be staying for the next 3 weeks. Seconds later we pulled up outside the house.

"Wow!" That was all I got from the girls as they stared at the house.

It feels good to be home and I can't wait to see Molly again. I was only able to talk to her a couple of times at weekends and I have missed her a hell of a lot.

They reminded me of when I first moved there quite a long time ago, I felt like a princess running around all the rooms deciding which one would be mine and then ever so sweetly Molly chose the room opposite mine even though it was the smallest.

We got out of the cab and grabbed our luggage.

"Come on girls there's lots to do!" I told them and headed to the house dragging my luggage behind me. They quickly followed and I grinned with excitement and the things I had planned.

I got to the door and was about to knock when it swung open and Molly bundled into me screaming "Poppy your home! I missed you."

I laughed and dropped my luggage to wrap her in a bear hug.

"I have missed you so much Molster, even cutting your crusts every morning even if I'm already late," I let go of her and took a step back to look at her properly. "Still the same little sis I left behind, just a bit taller."

I then realised the girls were waiting behind me.

"Oh guys, this is my little sister Molly," I told them and they all said hi to her. "And Molly this is Kiki, Josie, Drippy and Kate."

I pointed them out to her as I went through their names.

"As long as there not like Ruby, she was a horrible cow," She said screwing her nose.

"No they're nothing like Ruby, you'll love them and don't say stuff like that," I told her.

"You do!" She said back.

"I'm older though," I said smiling.

"Okay I guess you guys are alright then," Molly eventually turned and said to the girls.

I don't know when Molly became so overprotective. Maybe she always has been and I just haven't noticed or have just been too caught up in myself to notice. She did always say that Ruby was a lousy friend at any rate.

_Cough._

I turned around and speak of the devil Ruby was standing there. I watched as her eyes travelled over me and then the girls.

"Poppy…Sweetie. I'm so glad you're home. What are you doing with these skanky losers? Come on I know some great shoes you could buy and I could borrow?" She said. I was nearly fuming. How dare she insult my friends like that?

_Okay deep breath I can't go totally skitzo on her arse _I thought to myself.

"First things first, they are not skanky losers, you are. And they are better friends than you could ever dream of being you were nicer to my shoes than you were to me. So I think you should leave before I open a can of whoop ass on your last season prada boots." I said hoping she would get the picture. Even looking at her now I don't know how she was my best friend.

But its okay cus now instead of one shit friend I have four amazing ones. Amazing how life works out hey?

"You'll regret this Poppy Moore," She said flicking her hair and storming off.

_Nope I definitely and positively wont _I thought to myself.

"Come on lets chuck our stuff upstairs and then we are going out!" I told them.

We slowly made our way upstairs due to the fact we were lugging our suitcases up and the girls had wanted to stop ever 5 seconds to check out every little detail of the house.

When we eventually go to my room I sighed with relief and collapsed on the bed panting, soon I was joined by the girls until we caught our breath.

"I love your room poppy, it's like a princess's," Kate said admiringly.

"Now all she needs is her prince charming a.k.a. Freddster to whisk her away and…" Drippy started.

"Jennifer Logan if you say one more word this pillow will make contact with your head, and not in a nice way!" I threatened jokingly to drippy using her full name.

"Oooh I'm so scared!" She said pulling a face and laughing.

"That's it!" Soon a major pillow fight started and the winner being Kiki in the end. She always wins our pillow fights.

We didn't make too much mess; well not as much as we did on the plane anyway.

"Sorry girls it's too late to go out now but how about we do that tomorrow instead and watch a film for now?" I told them.

"What were the plans anyway? You never told us?" Josie asked.

"It's a surprise!" I told them smiling. "And I'm not telling!"

"Fine but only because I know we will never get it out of you," Kate said smiling.

So instead we put on _Grease. _I know its old but it's a classic and you can't beat it can ya?

I also made us some popcorn (not the microwavable ones) for us to munch on. Over the years I have perfected my popcorn making skills, it was the one thing on my diet I would eat that was carby and sugary. Well you can't watch a good film without popcorn as me and Molly always say.

"Go grease lightning your…" We were soon belting out.

I realised I had definitely chose the right film. Everyone was up and dancing and singing whenever a song came on, it was great and my chest hurt from laughing so much by the end.

When the film eventually finished Josie was already asleep and the others were nearly there so I turned the television and DVD player off and went and sat on the stairs to ring Freddy.

Soon I was listening to a ringing sound with my phone pressed against my ear. I checked my watch and it was only 10 o'clock so he should be up.

A couple of rings later I heard his voice. "Hey trouble." I could instantly tell I had woken him up.

"Hey sorry I didn't mean to wake you I thought you would be up," I told him hoping he wasn't mad I hadn't called earlier.

"Be awake? Its 3 in the morning," He said. _Shit I forgot…_

"Shit I forgot the time difference. I'm sorry do you want me to go?" I said feeling really bad.

"Nope I want you to stay right where you are and tell me how your day has been." He said. Aaaw he is so sweet sometimes aint he? Even though I woke him up at 3 in the morning, even I would be pissed if I was him. I get grouch when I don't get enough sleep,

"It's been great, the girls love it here. We haven't really done much yet though just watched a film and chilled." I told him.

"What film?"

"Grease!" I said laughing.

"Typical I bet that is one of your favourite films." As he spoke I could almost see the smile on his face.

"Yep!" I replied. Amazing how he already knows me so well.

We started chatting endlessly until we started asking each other random questions.

"What's your favourite flavour ice cream?" he asked. After we had already spent endless hours finding out random things about each other.

"That's easy mint chocolate chip!" I replied. "When's your birthday?"

"13th April. Now to get to some more serious questions." I could hear him smiling if that's even possible. "Poppy Moore would you like to be my girlfriend? Like officially?"

Oh my gawd! I can't believe he just asked that or that he even needs to ask of course I will. I have never had a boyfriend _officially_ just guys I have got with and that.

"You don't have to say yes, I mean I wont be offended, we could just carry…" he started.

"Shut up and let me speak," I told him smiling down the phone. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Good!"

"Shit Freddy it must be morning there by now. Its 2 in the morning here so that makes it 7 in England. You should have told me!" I said shocked.

"I don't mind, you get to be trouble. Being tired for a day is worth it when I get to talk to you for a night."

Aaaw he is the best boyfriend ever!

Eventually I said goodbye and curled up in bed and fell asleep with only happy thoughts buzzing through my head.

_**Hey guys sorry it's not very long! I just wanted to update quickly lolls!**_

_**Next time – Freddie may be about!?! (not sure yet) and the girls have to go on their day out.**_

_**Whoop! They are official now =] Lols**_

_**Please review! It inspires me to update faster.**_

_**And thank you so much to all the people who reviewed on chapter 1 it means a bunch to me!! And also thanks for all the faves and alerts you put me on! =]**_

_**Anyways Loves ya!**_

_**xx**_


	3. Partaaaay!

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Well I decided to update as soon as possible because I move out of home on Saturday and I wont have the internet until I get paid next. But I will be able to write there I just won't be able to post them until I visit home and have the internet. Good news I am only a 20 minute drive home so I will be home often. So keep your fingers crossed!**_

_**I know I'm that good! I'm only 17 (18 in April) and I'm moving out =]**_

_**I am excited but nervous and my cooking skills are shocking! Lols so if you don't here from me for a while its because I have given myself food poisoning!**_

_**Okay…**_

_**Recap – Freddie and Poppy are official! The girls watched Grease with lots of singing!**_

_**So let's begin…**_

The next morning I woke up to someone speaking.

"Should we wake her?" The voice whispered.

It took me a while to register who it was and suddenly it dawned on me that the girls were here and my eyes opened and I flew up.

"Shit what's the time?" I asked them quickly.

"Chill its only half 9 Poppy," Molly said. She had ended up watching the film with us and bunked with us for the night.

"That's okay then I thought we were not going to be able today and have to do it for another day," I said calming down.

We have to be ready for Saturday night and that involves a day out before.

I am sooo excited, I want the girls to see how I live and discover more about me and my life over here.

"Okay then we best get ready cus I wanna know what's going on!" Kate exclaimed.

After an hour of beautying ourselves up we were ready to hit the streets of Malibu. I have to admit we looked gorgeous, if only Freddy was here.

We go out of the house and the cab I had ordered was waiting for us at the gates.

"Can't you tell us now?" Drippy begged as the cab continued on its journey.

"Okay Kiki explain," I said looking at Kiki.

"She was in on it the whole time?" Josie said. "That's no fair!"

"Okay girls. Project Friday night. Step one, Get gorgeous!!" She said not making it sound like a maths lesson as she used to.

After not long we pulled up down a tiny narrow street.

"Are you sure we're at the right place Poppy?" Kate asked looking confused.

"Yeh positive," I said smiling.

This was the only place I would go to get my hair done (well except Chrissie Cuts when I was in England). Its like a hidden gem, not many know about it but those that did always had the best hair and were not about to let it slip where they had it done. But my girls are different and they deserve the best!

I had light brown highlights added to my hair and had it layered. Drippy had her frizzy hair straightened and lightly highlighted with subtle honey colours. Kate shocked us all when she had hers cut surprisingly short but it did look amazing. Josie had a blonde almost white streak put in the front of her hair and Kiki randomly had blue highlights.

"We sooo look hot!" I said pulling out my camera phone and taking a photo.

I then sent it to Freddie for his opinion with the subject as 'what do you think? X'

It wasn't long before I got a reply

_You all look amazing. Especially you baby x_

I showed the girls and got a chorus of aaaaw's.

After finishing shopping for new dresses (all designer and brought on daddy's credit card) we headed out.

You see one of my old friends was having a party and she was in a different cliché to Ruby so I decided we should go seeing as I doubt Ruby would go.

Anne, the girl who was throwing the party, was one of the sweetest girls you could ever meet.

When we arrived eyes turned on us. Well can you blame them?

I walked confidently in front with my girls behind me. Hair blowing in the wind and stilettos singing with every step we take.

At first the girls stuck close by and then eventually as they grew more confident around so many people they spread out and started to socialise. The Americans found the English girls fascinating, especially the guys.

When I was starting to feel slightly more than tipsy I saw him.

Roddy.

The guy I had thought I had once loved.

The guy who cheated on me with my best friend.

The one guy I hadn't wanted to see tonight.

I closed her eyes and told myself to be strong and then downed a couple more drinks.

'_Ill show him what he missed out on'_ I thought to myself.

I quickly found Kate and grabbed her hand. Kate was pissed but somehow I think she was more sober than me.

I started grinding her and dancing as sexily as I could pissed out of my head. She soon joined in and all the guys started whistling and cheering us on. I looked for Roddy in the crowd and looked directly into his eyes as he watched us. Oh yeh he was definitely jealous.

Soon I was too tired to dance anymore and way to pissed to stand and make small talk so I scrambled up the stairs and helped myself to one of the beds in the big mansion.

For some reason I thought I heard the door open and thought I was imagining it until I heard it slam shut.

I quickly jumped up.

It was Roddy.

His figure loomed over me as I sat on the bed.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to keep it cool. Roddy was an ass in general but when he had been drinking he was a major ass.

"I want you." He replied. "And I know you want me I could tell by how you were looking at me when you were dancing."

"Actually I don't…" I started before he roughly pushed me on the bed.

Now I was really feeling scared.

_**Cliff hanger!!!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!!**_

_**Review!!**_

_**x**_


	4. Fear

_**Hey guys! Wow I cannot believe how long it's been! I have decided to be less annoying and actually finish my stories starting with this one...I know how annoying it is when someone doesn't update so I will try my hardest. Not sure if it's going to be as good as it has been as I have kind of forgot where I was going with this but I will give it a go! Thanks guys x**_

_**Recap – The girls are at a party and Roddy gets a bit pushy with Poppy...**_

I started feeling really dizzy and the room started to spin.

'I've drunk a lot but not enough to make me feel like this,' I thought to myself.

I could see Roddy's figure looming over me and in a panic I tried to grab the nearest thing to me. Eventually my hand grabbed something and I flew it towards the figures head. As it made contact I heard a crack and felt a sudden relief thinking that it was all over.

'That was close' I thought. God knows what he would have done to me and I do not want those slimy hands anywhere near me!

Suddenly something caught my eye as my vision got blurrier.

"You're going to pay for that," A rough voice said and I shivered.

'What can I do? I could..." I didn't even get to finish my thoughts when darkness overcame me and I was temporarily lost to the world.

_**Next chapter written so let me know what you think and I may post it tomorrow! =]**_


	5. Thank God for Stilettos

My head killed and I felt dizzy. What was going on?

I felt a hand grab my wrist tightly and I could already feel the bruising and suddenly it came back to me.

Roddy...

Roddy had knocked me out! I felt fear and then anger took hold of me. How dare he do that to me? Or to anyone for that matter?

It killed my head but I had to force my eyes to open. If I couldn't see I wouldn't be able to get out of this situation and then I dread to think what would happen.

The light was painful as dim as it was but I could see him. He was so close I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

Okay bravery gone. I'm scared again now!

He grabbed hold of my legs and I started to struggle as much as I could but it was no good. I was too dizzy and weak and he was too strong for me.

My legs and arms were starting to ache from the tiresome struggle. I didn't know what to do but I knew I couldn't give up.

I thrashed more and more and eventually managed to boot him in the face and I thanked god for stilettos, they caused a lot more damage than flats!

I managed to get on my legs and grab the door but it was too late he grabbed me again before I even had a chance to open it.

I saw his fist go in the air and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact.

But it never came.

I opened my eyes cautiously and never have I been so relieved in my life. Holding Roddy's fist in the air was Freddy. He looked me in the eyes and it didn't take long for the anger to build in his eyes and before I knew it he had punched Roddy in the face and knocked him out in one punch.

My breathing slowed and my heart rate dropped. I was okay and suddenly so very happy.

I jumped up as quick as I could, which was apparently too fast as the world suddenly started spinning and again I was in darkness. Great.

_Hey do you guys want more?_


	6. My Very Own Knight

_Had to edit this chapter as forgot the party was at someone elses house! Hope it still makes sense! Also nearly finished the next chapter as I am on a roll with this fic now so if your all nice I may upload tomorrow!_

_So glad you guys are enjoying this story still =D Hopefully this chapter will be slightly longer than previous!_

_..._

My eyes were struggling to open.

'Bloody Roddy' Was all I could think. I had known him so long and yes he was a prat but I still didn't think he was capable of this, even with the alcohol. Maybe I'm not as good a judge of character as I thought. No that was definitely the old me. There is a reason why Roddy wasn't in my life now,.

I didn't want to open my eyes. I was so peaceful and tired until I realised something. Freddy was here! It was painful and the light was far too bright once again but I managed to pull my eyes open and hold them open until the silhouettes became faces I recognised.

'Hi girls. Hi Freddy.' I said as though nothing had happened.

'Hey trouble.' Freddie spoke first his worried face slowly creased into a smile. 'You worried us there, the girls were about 4 seconds away from calling an ambulance.'

I have to say it was nice to know they all cared. Definitely a good judge of character these days, Ruby would have slipped the Loui Vuitton heels straight from my feet and said they shouldn't go to waste. Oh well at least I learnt from my mistakes.

'I'll live guys although some pain killers would be amazing. Thanks for being there for me guys I really appreciate it.' I told them looking into Freddies oh so delicious eyes.

'If you carry on with this soppy shit we will leave you next time,' Drippy said smirking.

'Hey I'm not that bad.' I said laughing. I grabbed the nearest pillow and chucked it in her direction. It just caught her arm.

'I'll get you back when you least expect it Miss Moore.' Said Drippy trying to look evil but doing a poor job of it indeed.

'There's ice cream in the freezer. Help yourself Drippy.' I told her knowing her weakness and knowing the girl that threw the party always had ice cream.

'Okay your forgiven I love you.' She replied in one breath and disappeared in seconds.

I couldn't help but smile. We might have the weirdest conversations and strangest sense of humour but my friends are amazing and I wouldn't change a single thing about them.

'Everyone's left the party except for the girl throwing it, whatever her name is. She's passed out in one of the rooms so we will go join Drippy on the ice cream gorge and give you guys some time alone.' Kate said winking at me before they left the room.

Yep, definitely the most amazing friends ever.

I leaned against the bed and closed my eyes wishing for my headache to disappear.

'I'll be back in one second trouble.' I heard Freddie speak and then felt him give my forehead a kiss.

Somehow it soothed my headache and I smiled yet again. It's amazing I can smile after everything that's happened in the last few hours but for some reason I can't help myself.

Before I could wonder where Freddy had gone I heard the door close and opened my eyes. There he was with a glass of water in one hand and some pain killers in the other. I'm starting to think he can read my mind.

'You are my absolute knight in shining armour right now.' I smiled at him and then took my pills.

'Well it was meant to be a surprise happy visit. I'm just sorry I wasn't here earlier. The girls gave me the address of the party earlier' He said whilst plonking himself on the floor next to me. 'I should have known trouble follows trouble.' He winked at me and my tummy started doing somersaults.

'Well it was certainly a surprise and a happy one at that. I'm just glad you turned up when you did. Although I'm sure I could have taken him in the end.' I replied. I was pretty sure I couldn't have taken him. He was much bigger and stronger than me but Freddy didn't have to know that and he didn't need to see me being weak.

'Trouble, you don't have to pretend with me. I know how much that must have scared you and I'm not saying you can't take care of yourself but I'm here to help in whatever way you need.' He said putting his arm around me and pulling me onto his chest.

Then I could feel it coming. My eyes were watering and my breaths were getting shorter.

'It's okay baby,' He soothed me.

I don't cry. Especially around males.

But apparently the new Poppy does because in the total of about 6 seconds I was sobbing into Freddy's chest and he was pulling me tighter.

It is true I do seem to attract trouble even when I'm trying to avoid it. Maybe that's just me.

After what seemed like forever I got it together and gave my face a wipe.

'I'm sorry I got your t shirt wet.' I said to him. I had in fact drenched it with tears and felt suddenly guilty.

'No need to apologise trouble. So long as you feel better.' He was right I did feel better. I looked up at his green eyes and he raised his hand to wipe away a stray tear and all I could think about was kissing him. To be fair being saved by your very handsome boyfriend was definitely sexy and so I closed my eyes and moved my head to meet his. When we met I could feel the warmth radiating from his soft perfect lips, sometimes these days I felt like I was watching somebody else's life. Things have changed so much so quickly and although it's in a good way it just sometimes feels too good to be true. This was definitely one of those moments. How did I get so lucky?

Once we parted, which I was very disappointed about might I add, I couldn't help but yawn.

'I think I had better get you home missey,' He said to me softly and offered me a hand to help me up.

We headed downstairs and I couldn't believe what a state the house was in. Thank god I'm not the one who has to tidy it up. We gathered the girls and walked silently home me and Freddy hand in hand.

Once we got home we sat in the kitchen going over the events when Freddy noticed how tired I was.

'Time for bed I think trouble. Why don't you go get your pyjamas on and then give me a shout?' He asked.

I agreed but only because I was so tired I wasn't capable of anything else. Although it was tempting to stay up all night with his lips against mine. You can't blame a girl he was a good kisser after all!

I dragged myself to my room and chucked on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I still wanted to look half good even if I was sleeping. Some of the old me was definitely still there I just hope I've kept the good habits and got rid of the bad ones. I looked in the mirror and was shocked at the state I was in. My hair looked like I had been dragged through a whole freaking rainforest never mind a bloody bush and forget panda eyes, there wasn't an animal in the world that could describe the black streaks of mascara that ran down my face. I sighed and got to work brushing my hair and removing my makeup.

When I was done I pulled on my super fluffy slipper boots and headed downstairs.

Freddy was talking to the girls who were putting away the ice cream we had got out at mine and getting ready for bed themselves.

'How are you feeling?' Kate asked. The girls all looked super sympathetic so I put on my best smile and told them I was fine just in need of a good night's sleep.

After we all said night and had a cuddle me and Freddy headed upstairs and left the girls to pack away.

When we got to my room I sat on the bed and Freddy came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. 'Shall I sleep in another room? I understand if you want to be by yourself.'

He can't go. I need him I thought to myself. 'Please stay.' I said meekly.

He looked happy and relieved I'd said he could stay with me. Soon we were curled up in bed letting the world of sleep claim us. And it was certainly a heavenly place to be with Freddy's wrapped around me.

_The end (Of the chapter that is!)_

_..._

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for reading. Reviewing. Following. For everything pretty much! Your support is awesome and I can't thank you enough! =] Also let me know if you want another chapter ;) Can't beat a bit of bribery! Peace out!_


	7. The Morning After

_Thank you for my 3 reviewers for the last chapter this one's for you guys =] And thanks for the advice I shall try to follow it! _

I woke up feeling ridiculously happy for the first time in my life. And trust me when I say this, I am NOT a morning person. Me and Freddy might be very new but waking up in his arms felt natural. Okay maybe the girls are right and I am getting too lovey dovey, to hell with it you only live once and I want to enjoy every moment of this even if it does mean turning to the soft side.

It was warm and felt strangely safe wrapped in his arms. I would love to see the look on Harriet's face if she could see us now. Harriet had been a total bitch my first year at Abbey Mount and had her eye on Freddy for a long time. To be fair it was an all girl's school and Freddy was the only decent eye candy we got on a regular basis however Harriet also made everyone's lives hell and used new students to be pretty much her slaves. Poor girl never stood a chance with me, I never have and never will be someone's bitch. Enough said.

Anyway back to the glorious feeling of being in Freddy's arms. Because I have never had a serious relationship or never gone very far with guys, as much as some people will tell you otherwise, this is my first time waking up with someone else other than having girls over for a sleepover. To say I liked it was an understatement. Although I remember when I was really young and if I had a nightmare mum would let me curl up in bed with her dad. I miss her so much but I'm positive she would be proud of me and she would have loved Freddy.

Sometimes I sit and wonder what would have happened to me if she was still alive. I'm sure I would have still been the same person and my dad raised me how she would have wanted but if she was there would she have made me go to Abbey Mount? And if not would I have rebelled and got sent there against my wishes? I could only wonder and 'what' and 'if' are dangerous words when put together. Instead all I can do is enjoy every day as much as I can and hope somewhere she is looking down at me proud.

'Morning trouble.' A deep voice says disturbing me from my thoughts..

I turned over to smile at him 'Morning.'

'How are you feeling? Is your head any better?' He asked me.

'I'm okay, slightly bruised in places but it could have been worse.' I said shrugging it off. It was true I was fine and I was just thankful it hadn't been worse. There's no point in dwelling on the past.

'How does food and coffee sound?' As much as I wanted to stay in bed with him all day coffee and food sounded like just what the doctor ordered.

'Okay that sounds good.' I replied.

'Okay you jump in the shower and I'll get started downstairs,' He said smiling and jumping out of bed still clothed from the night before.

'Are you trying to say I smell or something?' I asked winking.

'Well now that you mention it...' He said smirking at me. 'Trust me you will feel much better after it he said giving me a kiss and holding down the pillows before I had a chance to throw one at him. Yep this boy could definitely read my mind.

After he left I jumped in the shower and enjoyed the warm water running over my slightly aching body and felt much better and refreshed. It was like I was washing away everything that had happened the previous night and starting afresh.

After I had finished dressing and applied some subtle make up I headed downstairs to the smell of bacon and coffee and damn it smelt good.

It was a funny sight to see Freddy dresses in an apron whilst the girls were the ones sat round the table chatting away. As soon as they saw me the girls all asked me at once how I was feeling and it took lots of reassurance to let them know I was fine. I plonked down in one of the kitchen chairs and watched Freddy finish off cooking the bacon. He looked very domesticated and at home and soon he was sharing out bacon sandwiches and pouring out a jug of coffee for everyone.

Everyone was quiet whilst we were eating and trust Drippy to be the one to break the silence.

'Poppy can I have him when you're done? A man that cooks and kicks ass sounds pretty good.' She said jokingly.

'Hmmm what do you think Freddy?' I asked him curious of his response. Its always fun to put a man on the spot.

'Sorry Drippy but I'm stuck with this one for as long as she'll have me,' he said making me smile. He finished his sandwich before giving me a kiss on the cheek and announcing he was going to take a shower.

As soon as he left the room the questions came.

'Did he stay in your room last night?'

'Did you do anything else?'

'Have you said the 'L' word yet?'

'Do you love him?'

'Are you going to marry him?'

'How are you going to tell Mrs Kingsley?'

'Are you going to tell Mrs Kingsley or keep it a secret?'

They were asking questions before I could even answer them but I wasn't mad because I know if it was the other way round I would be the same. It's what best friends are for after all.

'For a start we just spent the night SLEEPING together and to everything else I don't know,' I answered. It was true about all the rest but I don't want to think about that yet. I want to stay in my happy bubble for a little bit longer.

'Okay but if you get married I want to be a bridesmaid,' replied Kiki.

'Okay I promise you will all be bridesmaids.' I had to laugh at them. They sure did love me as much as I loved them and it was a good feeling.

A few moments later I heard Freddy coming down the stairs. He still only had a towel wrapped round his waste and he looked literally edible with water dripping down his very toned body. We couldn't help it. All 5 of us were sat wide mouthed gaping at him. Definitely one lucky lady.

Freddy suddenly seemed slightly awkward and unsure of himself for the first time that I have ever seen and I have to hold back from laughing at him.

'Erm Poppy I just wanted to see where you wanted me to put the towel when I was done,' He said not knowing who to look at.

'Just bung it in the washing basket in the bathroom.' I said smiling as he awkwardly exited the room.

As soon as he left we all burst out laughing. Yes I am a terrible girlfriend but it was oh so much fun.

I decided I had better wash up seeing as Freddy had cooked and rather than bung it in the dishwasher like I normally would have done I decided to wash it by hand. I like to wash up sometimes, it was relaxing and plus I wanted Freddy to see I could be slightly domesticated.

When he came downstairs he wrapped his arms around me from behind and nuzzled my ear. I am definitely washing up more often.

'So what's the game plan for today?' Kiki asked.

'Anything less eventful than last night would be great,' I smiled. Quiet sounded good.

My dad and Molly chose that moment to come downstairs and greet everyone.

'Hi girls and you must be Freddy,' my dad said lifting a hand to shake Freddy's.

'How do you know about Freddy Daddy?' I asked confused.

'He called ahead to check it was okay to visit and he was so polite that I could hardly refuse.' My dad said giving Freddy a pat on the back. Well that's weird Dad never likes any of my boyfriends, even friends who just happened to be guys. 'Anyway I think we should go for dinner tonight to get to know each other better.'

He even wanted to get to know Freddy? I wonder what Freddy said to him on the phone.

'Sounds great Daddy.' I smiled.

'Well while you guys have dinner why don't me and the girls go to the cinema and let you guys bond a bit?' Suggested Kate. I kinda wanted them as a barrier as I knew if we had nothing to talk about they would find something but I suppose it was for the best.

'Thank guys.' I smiled. I suppose I had better prepare myself for tonight then.

_You guys excited about the dinner? I am! Please review!_


End file.
